


Before Daybreak

by IndeliblyBoxedIn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Beta, Oneshot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndeliblyBoxedIn/pseuds/IndeliblyBoxedIn
Summary: In the middle of the night, Sokka can't sleep, fearful of what could have been.Zuko comforts him, and receives comfort in return.Cuddles ensue.Just a feel-good fic.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Before Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, so here's...something.  
> It's cute and I love this pairing.
> 
> I also take requests so feel free.

_ How did I get so lucky? _

The stars were visible from the small window, a slight draft making its way into the small igloo, the only indication of the winds raging outside, drifting clouds above unable to completely block the majesty of the full moon from view, sky blanketed in a flowing sea of midnight. 

Their igloo was small when compared to the rest of the village, built with their own hands (and more than a little help from firebending), leaning slightly to the right, but the product of hard work, and wholly, unequivocally, theirs. 

A slice of moonlight made it through the hazy gauze, the only light in their small bedroom besides the embers of the fire, dappling across the white walls and the face of his beloved, held securely in his arms, features relaxed in sleep.

_ Thanks, Yue.  _ Sokka thought, sparing the moon a second glance before returning his gaze to the object of his affections, smoothing away hair as smooth as silk and pressing a quick kiss to the pale face that rested on the pillow beside his own, tan hands contrasting sharply. Zuko wrinkled his nose, turning his face into Sokka’s chest and wriggling closer, warm legs tangling together. The water-tribesman laughed quietly, not wishing to wake his love from his much-needed rest, just pressing the smaller body to his own, allowing his eyes to return to the world outside.

_ Who’d have ever thought we’d be together, here? Who’d have thought we’d end a war? What comes now? What if I lose him? Spirits, I  _ can’t  _ lose him.” _

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Zuko commented drowsily, popping his head up from the cocoon of blankets and furs, hair tousled adorably, gold irises shining in the moonlight, stars reflected in their depths. A hand followed shortly, wiping sleep away. Sokka blushed, catching the pale wrist and entwining calloused fingers with his own.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He apologized softly, pressing his lips to the knuckles in his grasp, smiling as the firebender blushed, the coloring noticeable against his constitution, even in the darkness of the night. “I didn’t realize I was even speaking, honestly,”

Zuko shook his head. “You didn’t have to,” he said quietly, allowing himself to drink in the beauty before and around him. “I know you.”

“You do.”

“I do.”

“And I know you.”

“You do.”

A beat. Zuko wrung his hands anxiously under the blanket, Sokka feeling his heart wrench for the ghost of past pains, a raspy voice breaking him from his reverie.

“Can I help?”

It was Sokka’s turn to shake his head, his eyes growing misty as he looked upon his one, his own soul, wrapped in the colors of a nation that was not his own, laid in the bed of one who was once his enemy, protected by all who knew him (not that it was needed), and loved so deeply. “No, no...it’s just.” He broke off, pensive, aware of the concern and love, reserved for him, projected and protected in the silence, strength hidden away, for now, leaving only the two of them, the night, and their vulnerabilities.

“I don’t deserve you, you know that?”

“And I don’t deserve you.” Zuko returned, face smoothing in relief at the old fear, easily soothed, as he sat up in the narrow bed, furs slipping away from bare shoulders, Sokka’s face coloring ( _ he’s beautiful) _ even as the other boy raised his hand to block the starred scar from view. “I thought we’d been over this?”

“We have, I just-” Sokka allowed himself to be wrapped in an embrace of his own. “I love you, Zuko. I love you so much it hurts-” He returned the affection, arms snaking to encircle his one, squeezing the thin waist delicately, aware of his greater strength as he let his head rest on broad shoulders, Zuko mimicking his actions.

“I love you too.” 

And then slightly chapped lips were pressed to his own, Sokka responding eagerly, pressing back, allowing his hand to trail across the scar on his lovers face, where he no longer flinched away, to the starburst across his chest, where his heart beat soundly beneath, certain and sure, even as Zuko ran his fingers through the unbound wolf-tail, smoothing away the stress and uncertainty that remained. 

_ Tui, La, Agni, Yue, Spirits...Thank you. I,  _ we _ , are so lucky. _

In this night, in this moment, they could be themselves. No more nations, laws, war, or other worries between them, simply two boys together...two boys together, and very much in love.

Zuko allowed himself to be laid down with gentle hands that did not hurt, press, or demand, simply pull him closer under their blankets, and cuddle him against a sturdy chest, turned to witness the world outside, calm once more.

Sokka leaned down for one more kiss, a gesture eagerly returned as the temperature flared slightly within the room, fire flickering for just a moment as he pulled his boyfriend close, mind calm and senses dulled with the drowsiness of sleep.

“Love you.” Zuko mumbled, already drifting off once more, snuggling into the embrace. 

“Goodnight, Sunshine.” Sokka laid his head back, eyes slipping closed, relishing in the calm.

“I love you too.”

Maybe it wasn’t luck at all…

Maybe it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments fuel me.
> 
> Geez I have so much in progress, sorry.
> 
> Indelibly Yours,
> 
> -BoxedIn


End file.
